


the geneva gang's late night texting

by skullnutz



Series: Minecraft, Stimming, and Leather Jackets [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LOTS of minecraft playing, M/M, Memes, Minecraft, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, crackfic, honestly this has not plot whatsoever but its fun to write, its mentioned - Freeform, kind of but not really, minecraft is very important, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: Me (1:37 am)do u guys wanna play minecraft w/ me and my eight foot tall sonoh yeah i have an eight foot tall sonedit: this is currently on hiatus!!
Relationships: Elizabeth Lavenza/Justine Moritz, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein/Robert Walton
Series: Minecraft, Stimming, and Leather Jackets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a chat fic, so tell me if anything looks weird! This takes place in my modern AU, except this has more of a storyline while still following the weird shenanigans in the group chat. Enjoy!!

_**GENEVA GANG**_

**Me (1:37 am)**

do u guys wanna play minecraft w/ me and my eight foot tall son

oh yeah i have an eight foot tall son

**Henry💕 (1:39 am)**

Victor waht the hell????

*what

**Me (1:40 am)**

don't worry he's nice

**Annoying Child (1:40 am)**

uh sure?

 **Me (1:41 am)**

what's ur gamertag ernest

 **Annoying Child (1:43 am)**

it's uhhhhh

3rn3st31n

**Me (1:44 am)**

ok check ur friend requests

 **Lizzie (1:47 am)**

U guys need to get some sleep!!! 

**Annoying Child (1:47 am)**

no

**Lizzie (1:48 am)**

I will literally come into ur room and take ur phone away from you.

And Victor how do u have an eight foot tall son?? 

**Me (1:49 am)**

he's the uh,,,,,project i've been working on

**Annoying Child (1:49 am)**

elizabeth i can lock my fucking door

**Lizzie (1:50 am)**

VICTOR 

**Me (1:50 am)**

oh shit

**Lizzie (1:50 am)**

VICTOR U BETTER GET HIM A PHONE

And u should have told us before!!!!!

**Me (1:51 am)**

oh i thought u were amd at me 

**Lizzie (1:51 am)**

I'm a little mad but....y'know 

**Me (1:52 am)**

not really 

also i have to teach him how to read first 

**Lizzie (1:53)**

Okay. 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (1:56)**

what the fuck is going on

**Henry💕 (1:57 am)**

No clue 

**Lizzie (1:58 am)**

Victor made a person and he's playing Minecraft with Ernest. 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (1:59 am)**

i'm still confused 

**Henry💕 (1:59 am)**

So not as bad as I thought 

Also guess who's going to college 😎😎 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (2:00 am)**

wdym not as bad as you thought 

nvm 

i dont wanna know 

**Me (2:01 am)**

you???? 

**Henry💕 (2:01 am)**

YEAH!!!! 

**Lizzie (2:02 am)**

Congrats!! 🎉🎉 

**Me (2:02 am)**

congrats! 

**Lizzie (2:03 am)**

We can finishing celebrating later, since im going to bed. 

**Me (2:04 am)**

gn!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments + kudos are appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_GENEVA GANG_ **

**Annoying Child (4:14 pm)**

what color should i dye my hair next

**Justine - lizzie's gf (4:14 pm)**

teal

**Me (4:15 pm)**

red!

**Annoying Child (4:15 pm)**

i've already done red

i'm going w/ teal

thanks justine

**Justine - lizzie's gf (4:16 pm)**

np

**Henry💕 (4:18 pm)**

Vic do you know the marine biology major on your floor????

**Me (4:18 pm)**

the kid from london??

**Henry 💕 (4:19 pm)**

Yeah him! We share a dorm.

He's pretty nice.

**Me (4:20 pm)**

ah

**Annoying Child (4:20 pm)**

4:20 blaze it

**Lizzie (4:20 pm)**

U don't smoke.

**Annoying Child (4:21 pm)**

that's what you think

**Henry💕 (4:21 pm)**

Your dad would skin you alive.

**Annoying Child (4:22 pm)**

true

**Lizzie (4:22 pm)**

Vic how's ur son doing???

**Me (4:22 pm)**

oh adam's doing good!!

he's a fast learner

**Annoying Child (4:23 pm)**

mmm

**Lizzie (4:23 pm)**

Oh that's good!

Tell Adam I said hi!!!

**Me (4:24 pm)**

okay!

he said "hi"

**Henry💕 (4:26 pm)**

Can I add Robert to this gc??

He said you guys sound cool.

**Justine - lizzie's gf (4:26 pm)**

robert?

**Me (4:27 pm)**

who???

**Henry💕 (4:28 pm)**

The dude I share a dorm with.

**Lizzie (4:28 pm)**

I don't see why not!

_Henry💕 added (***)***-*** to Geneva Gang._

_Henry💕 changed the name to Geneva Gang (+ robert)_

**(***)***-*** (4:30 pm)**

what is this gc

**Henry💕 (4:31 pm)**

The people I told you about!

**Robert (4:32 pm)**

ohhh

**Me (4:33 pm)**

im victor

**Lizzie (4:33 pm)**

Elizabeth, or Lizzie! Victor's cousin

**Justine - lizzie's gf (4:34 pm)**

justine!!

im wondering how ernest's hair is

**Annoying Child (4:35 pm)**

it's almost done

**Henry💕 (4:35 pm)**

Speak of the devil

**Annoying Child (4:36 pm)**

fuck u henry

who's this new guy???

**Henry💕 (4:37 pm)**

The guy I share a dorm with

**Robert (4:37 pm)**

my name's robert

**Lizzie (4:39 pm)**

William got a phone-

I'm gonna add him

_Lizzie added (***)***-*** to Geneva Gang (+ robert)_

**William (4:41 pm)**

**Me (4:42 pm)**

what the hell

**Justine - lizzie's gf (4:42 pm)**

hsajsjakalskabsba

**Lizzie (4:42 pm)**

Can't believe my cousin likes obscure memes.

Wait, actually, I can. It's very,,,William of you William.

**Memelord (4:43 pm)**

thanks??

**Annoying Child (4:44 pm)**

my hair's done

**Justine - lizzie's gf (4:44 pm)**

send pics

**Annoying Child (4:45 pm)**

k

**Justine - lizzie's gf (4:46 pm)**

oo nice! 

and your hoodie- hdsnna 

**Me (4:46 pm)**

you still have that hoodie??? 

**Henry💕 (4:47 pm)**

Why were you guys cancelling him anyways?? 

**Lizzie (4:47 pm)**

I don't remember. 

**Memelord (4:47 pm)**

i thought it was bcuz he hates granola bars? 

**Henry💕 (4:48 pm)**

Can't believe my bf hates granola bars 

This is granola bar cruelty 

**Me (4:50 pm)**

I DONT HATE GRANOLA BARS THAT IS A LIE!!!! 

i said i dont like peanut butter granola bars not ALL granola bars 

**Annoying Child (4:51 pm)**

you'rs still cancelled though 

**Me (4:51 pm)**

fuck u 

**Robert (4:52 pm)**

i'm late to the party but nice hair 

also why r u getting cancelled over granola beds 

*bars not beds hsha 

**Henry💕 (4:53 pm)**

GRANOLA BEDS- 

**Robert (4:53 pm)**

HENRY U LAUGH SO LOUD BE QUIET 

**Henry💕 (4:53 pm)**

No 

**Lizzie (4:55 pm)**

Oh shit I gtg. Homework. 

**Henry💕 (4:55 pm)**

Bye! 

**Me (4:55 pm)**

bye lizabeth! i gtg too, i gotta make smth for dinner for adam and i 

**Robert (4:56 pm)**

who's adam??? 

**Me (4:56 pm)**

uhhhhh 

henry u can tell him 

bye! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art of Ernest in this chapter is done by me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this!!! I just,,,,haven't had inspiration to write in a while but here it is!! There's like,,,a bunch of implied gay minecraft stuff at the end. This is also like,,,really short but I just kinda wanted to put something out there. Enjoy!

_**GENEVA GANG (+robert)** _

_You added My Son™️ to GENEVA GANG (+robert)_

_You changed the name to GENEVA GANG (+robert+adam) ___

**My Son™️ (9:38 pm)**

wat's this?????? 

**Me (9:38 pm)**

everyone, meet adam! 

**Lizzie (9:39 pm)**

Hi!!!!!!! 

Isn't he ur 8ft tall son??,?? 

**Me (9:39 pm)**

yh 

**Henry💕 (9:40 pm)**

Oh hi! 

**Annoying Child (9:40 pm)**

hi 

**Robert (9:41 pm)**

hello ig 

**My Son™️ (9:43 pm)**

hi ? 

vic tor who ar e thwsw p opke 

**Me (9:44 pm)**

oh uh: (***)***-*** is elizabeth 

u know my cousin? and uh (***)***-*** is henry 

ok the rest of u guys can introduce urselfs i dont feel like typing ur numbers 

**Annoying Child (9:45 pm)**

i'm ernestt 

(***)***-*** is william 

my less annoying brother 

**Me (9:46 pm)**

HEY- 

will is the one who spams shit in the gc not me 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (9:46 pm)**

the man has a point 

also hi!!! im justine 

i babysit william 😔😔 

**Annoying Child (9:47 pm)**

press f to pay respects 

f 

**Me (9:47 pm)**

f 

**Henry💕 (9:47 pm)**

F 

**Lizzie (9:47 pm)**

F 

**Robert (9:48 pm)**

f 

also im robert 

**My Son™️ (9:48 pm)**

thanks (for like,,,y ohr names and aruff) 

**Me (9:48 pm)**

hey robert + henry do u guys wanna come over??? 

me, u guys, + adam can play minecraft 

**Robert (9:49 pm)**

sure 

henry said yh 

**Me (9:49 pm)**

ooo okay!! 

**My Son™️ (10:25 pm)**

HELP 

**Lizzie (10:25 pm)**

What's wrong??? 

**My Son™️ (10:26 pm)**

they ke wp? being extremely nixe ??,, 

like robery complimented my hair n stufd but they all keep looking at each o th er likw 😳🥺😳 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (10:27 pm)**

BANSSKAKSHDJXBDJAALNDDB 

THEY'RE FLIRTINGGG 

**Lizzie (10:27 pm)**

Dnnsnsks 

Wiat look at their beds in minecraft 

Are there three beds next toeach other????, 

**My Son™️ (10:29 pm)**

uh ye ah 

**Lizzie (10:30 pm)**

OH MY GOSHHGG 

**Annoying Child (10:31 pm)**

this is jsut more stuff for me to add onto my "list of things to later make fun of victor for" list 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (10:31 pm)**

THAT'S SO SMART HBSNSJ 

**Me (12:31 am)**

ERNEST U HAVE A W AHG???!?? 

am i legally allowed to kill u nkw 

**Lizzie (12:32 am)**

MURDER IS NOT OKAYY 

**Me (12:33 am)**

he deserves it 

**Annoying Child (12:34 am)**

ugh how dare u treat me like this 

**Me (12:34 am)**

this is completely valid treatment what do u mean??? 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (12:35 am)**

victor has a point 

**Annoying Child (12:36 am)**

i feel betrayedd 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (12:37 am)**

u should 

you're still gonna let me dye ur hair tho when i come over right???? 

**Annoying Child (12:38 pm)**

oh yeah ofc 

**Justine - lizzie's gf (12:38 pm)**

nice 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back to: Victor can't cook! I wrote this while texting my friend and we were discussing cursed foods Victor would make hsnsnd. Enjoy.

**_GENEVA GANG (+robert+adam)_ **

**My Son™️ (6:31 pm)**

he llo and welcime back tp: victor cant cooj 

**Lizzie (6:31 pm)**

What did he try to make???, 

**My Son™️ (6:32 pm)**

he burnt ramen 

**Annoying Child (6:32 pm)**

hskskoswkdnx 

adding this to my "things to make fun of victor for list" 

**Robert (6:33 pm)**

how do you burn ramen?????? 

**My Son™️ (6:34 pm)**

i hav e no ides byt he did 

**Memelord (6:35 pm)**

WHY did he even try to cook 

last time he did i thought we banned him from cooking

**Robert (6:36 pm)**

wait what happened last time ??? 

**Lizzie (6:36 pm)**

Cheeto tacos and Red Bull coffee if i remember correctly 

**Robert (6:37 pm)**

IM SORRY WHAT- 

**Henry💕 (6:37 pm)**

Victor really can't cook 

**Annoying Child (6:38 pm)**

remember the time he added salt instead of sugar in his cookies?? 

**Henry💕 (6:38 pm)**

Those weren't the worst thing he made 

**Justine - hair dye girl (6:39 pm)**

yh remember when he gave us all food poisoning from that chicken???? 

**Lizzie (6:39 pm)**

OH YEAH 

It was really bland :/ 

**Memelord (6:40 pm)**

gordon ramsey would not approve 

**Annoying Child (6:40 pm)**

definitely not

**Robert (6:41 pm)**

remind me to NEVER eat victor's cooking 

**Me (6:42 pm)**

i feel insulted 

**Lizzie (6:42 pm)**

You should 

**Annoying Child (6:43 pm)**

you're a really bad cook and that's the truth 

**Me (6:44 pm)**

i am a GREAT cook u just don't have the right tastebuds! 

what's even on ur list ernest 

**Annoying Child (6:45 pm)**

im not telling 

**Me (6:45 pm)**

fuck u 

_Annoying Child removed you from GENEVA GANG (+robert+adam)_

_Lizzie added you to GENEVA GANG (+robert+adam)_

**Me (6:47 pm)**

ernest why must u treat me like this??,,,, 

**Annoying Child (6:47 pm)**

bcuz u deserve it 

**Justine - hair dye girl (6:47 pm)**

he's got u there 

**Me (6:47 pm)**

justine i thought we were friends 

**Justine (6:48 pm)**

we ARE 

you're just a bad cook 

**Henry💕 (6:49 pm)**

I'm gonna have to side with Justine on this one 

**Me (6:49 pm)**

UGH this is so unfair 

you guys just dont appreciate new foods 

**Annoying Child (6:50 pm)**

no, we don't appreciate BAD food 

**Me (6:50 pm)**

you'rs the worst 

**Annoying Child (6:51 pm)**

no u 

**Me (6:51 pm)**

this is homophobia

okay i gtg 

adam and i are buying pizza after my failed ramen attempt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wonderjng what Cheeto tacos are, its Cheetos, cheese, and taco sauce in a taco shell. Honestly, not the worst thing I've eaten.


End file.
